Meeting Cain
by AstridMikaelson
Summary: An extended scene of when DG and Glitch free Cain fro his prison. Complete for now (may add too it late and change title if i do) BUT ONE-SHOT FOR NOW


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own TIN MAN wish i did but nope**

 **Just a oneshot extending one of my favorite scenes from the film/show.**

MEETING CAIN

DG and Glitch stood by the T.D.E.S.P.H.T.L projector looking at it. DG finally asked why it would be playing over and over again if there was no one there to watch it when she turns and sees an odd sight. Walking towards the iron suit determined to find out if there was anyone trapped in it. She knocks and then looks at Glitch who had followed close behind her. She then hears something inside the suit.

"There's someone in there," DG exclaimed in surprise, before walking off in search of something to open the metal monstrosity.

He replied nervously, "Or something."

She had walked back towards the house, where she had seen an anvil near the post that held the projector. Finding the anvil, she picked up the hammer that was lying on top of it then strode back over to the suit and Glitch. Looking at the suit she tried to determine how to open it when she noticed the pins on the side. Using the hammer, she removed the pins and the suit popped open startling both her and Glitch. And aired mist came out of the suit and when it cleared they both were shocked to see a man with long hair and beard standing there alive. They were even more startled when he moved and then fell to his knees before them.

DG bent slightly and asked if he was okay and the only reply she received was a gruff, "Where are they?" from the man kneeling before her.

DG stared at him for a moment before realizing who the man was asking about. She answered him, "I don't know."

He knelt there for awhile trying to get his bearings. He had been in that suit so long he had lost the use of his legs for a while and needed time to get the blood circulating again. "What happened the recording just stopped," he finally managed to ask though he already knew. The young woman who was now kneeling down beside him had come running into the projectors path breaking the spell.

"I'm not sure but when I came charging in with that stick it disappeared." As an afterthought she added, "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

He only nodded and finally stood walking over to the post that held the projector. He stared at it for a long time before pulling it from the post, a heated, "I'm gonna kill him," was forced from his lips.

DG came up behind him. "Sir, can we ask what your name is and who the people in that time loop thing were?"

He turned then and looked at the young woman who had freed him. "My name is Wyatt Cain, and the woman and child are my family. The men that were torturing them were Azkadellia's Long Coats." Cain looked from one to the other before walking into the cabin determined to get cleaned up.

It took about an hour for him to get clean and back to his normal self, well as normal as one could be after being trapped in the iron maiden for annuals on end. As he finished shaving, he could hear the girl that had rescued him talking to her companion.

"So he just had to stand there and watch as his family was tortured over and over again?"

"The most imaginative tortures are saved for those who resist Azkadellia."

She was really beginning to hate this Azkadellia person. How cruel could someone be to lock another human being in an iron suit for years on end? And what could it have done to the man that was kneeling at the end of the dock? She finally asked after he walked towards them, "How long were you in there?"

He answered, "Since that was a sapling," indicating the tall thin tree by the small lake.

She and Glitch both looked at the tree and DG tried to figure out how long it would have taken the sapling to grow to be that tall.

Cain walked past her and then stopped. He knew that he had to thank the girl for helping him. "Much obliged for the help," he said and again began walking away.

She turned to follow, "Your welcome Mr. Cain. Um my names DG and this is..." she was interrupted by him saying "I know a headcase."

Glitch semi laughed at that then said, "I have a proper name you know..." pausing to try and think what that name was, "And when I remember it I will tell you," he finished a bit agitated.

Cain at that time had dug out an old tin box from beneath the house and was strapping on a gun holster.

While he was placing the holster over his shoulder DG asked, "What's a headcase?"

He replied, "It's what the state does to reeducate criminals. They rip out their brains making them prisoners of their own mind." He then removed a tin horse from the box running his thumb along the small toy that he had been saving to give to his son before placing it in his breast pocket. The last item was his tin badge. He repeated the gesture before placing it in his pant pocket.

DG watched him compassion for the man who had lost so much rising within her and she was determined to help in in anyway she could.

"Ain't that right convict?" Cain threw in Glitch's direction, who immediately bristled at the accusation.

"Hey, whoa, I ain't no convict and just in case I am it was a bogus charge, a frame job, I am sure of it," Glitch said marching halfheartedly towards the man who had disappeared around the corner of the house.

Cain returned tugging on a long army green almost brown duster and matching fedora. He stopped before the pair and said, "Oh well, I will see you down the road," to which DG walked up to him and said, "Actually a road is what we're looking for. We're looking for a brick route that leads to a place called Central City. Do you know of it?"

He was examining his gun while she spoke and then answered, "Yeah, that's were Zero was headed after..."

There was no need for him to finish his sentence they all understood what he was implying. He looked DG over not quite understanding his strange attraction to the girl and then said, "That's where I'm headed now," he started to walk away again.

"Great! We'll go with you," she said following behind the man.

He tried to brush her off saying "I've got business and besides I don't travel with kids or convicts."

DG took offense at being called a kid and told him "I'm not a kid and the people that came to your home came to mine too. I'm just looking for my parents," Glitch added, "I'm looking for my brain."

"And we just thought that you could help us ..." she was cut off.

Cain turned on her then, "And what? Help you find what? My wife. My boy? Their gone, probably just like your folks are." He continued to walk away and then stopped. He just could not understand why he had this urge to help the girl. He began to blame it on his morals. Growling low in his throat he turned and for the first time blatantly told a lie, "Look nothing personal kid, but look atcha, first sign of trouble your just gonna cut and run."

DG tried to hold back her anger and replied haughtily, "Nothing personal, but when we found you, you were in a tin box."

He turned and looked at her surprised that she had the nerve to contradict him. He had never met a woman who could stand up under his hard gaze not even his wife had been able to do that. Yet here she was staring at him, anger clear in her brilliant blue eyes. He was amazed by her bravery. He had seen the girl running out of the tree line brandishing a stick to help what she thought was a family in trouble with no thought to her own safety. He had begun to admire her fire.

"You don't know me...Come on Glitch. We will find the way ourselves."

Damn him and his high morals. He couldn't let the girl walk way without some form of protection especially since she had no idea what she was going to be up against. As she marched past him he said, "The way. The way leads through the fields of the Papay."

That stopped zipperhead as he gulped. "Papay?!" Glitch turned towards his traveling companion and she threw her hands up in the air.

"What? I've been tossed into a storm, trussed up by lawn gnomes, chased by mad men on horseback. How bad could Papay's be?" she asked looking between the two men.

Cain answered her though he had yet to face her, "I've seen them gnaw people in half inside thirty seconds," he rolled his eyes and made his decision.

"Zipperhead, keep your mouth shut and kid behind me," he said waiting for them to follow his command.

DG walked right up to him and looked up at him. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Believe me, heart had nothing to do with it," he said with a sigh.


End file.
